


(Not) A Date

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ed Sheeran concert, Eren fangirls, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't a date," Eren kept telling himself, "you're not dating. He doesn't like you. This is strictly platonic," he kept repeating, by now they were automatic for him. Something he had to repeat to himself every time they went out. Because really, they weren't dating. Levi did not like him and Levi would certainly not like it if Eren flirted with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) A Date

"This isn't a date," Eren kept telling himself, "you're not dating. He doesn't like you. This is strictly platonic," he kept repeating, by now they were automatic for him. Something he had to repeat to himself every time they went out. Because really, they weren't dating. Levi did not like him and Levi would certainly not like it if Eren flirted with him. 

Eren loved hanging out with Levi, and he had gotten better at controlling his feelings when they were together. They were friends at the base of all this. They had met Eren's freshman year of college when he got paired up with Levi (a sophomore then) to work on a project. Levi's dorm was a nice and quiet place and a couple times during the course of working on their project, Eren slept over (since he was a commuter). This continued on even after they finished their project. He didn't always sleep over (he had found a closer apartment this semester), sometimes they just studied together, which he was perfectly okay with, since they were just friends.

But Eren wanted more, he wanted to hold Levi's hand, and tell him he looked nice, and make him blush, and share his food with him, and maybe give him a kiss at the end of the night. 

Eren sighed as he gave himself a once over in the mirror. He could've dressed nicer, but that would make it feel too much like a date. 

He heard a knocking on the door and went to open it.

"Ready to go?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get my sweater," he left the door open as he made his way back to his room.

"The green one," Levi called our behind him. 

"Like I'd wear any other one," Eren called back.

"I should really get you another one," the sweater they were talking about was one that Levi got Eren for his birthday. It had been a total surprise to Eren, he hadn't expected Levi to get him anything since they hadn't known each other that long. But Levi had said it was also to thank Eren for not being a "idiotic freshman who doesn't know what he's doing so I have to do all the work to make up for his stupidity."

Eren had laughed at that and graciously accepted the sweater.

"So where are we going?" Eren asked as they got into Levi's car. He never even thought to ask Levi what they would be doing.

"You're gonna love me for this," Levi said as he started the car.

I doubt that's possible, Eren thought, "oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," 

"So where are we going?"

"Do you know who's in town tonight?"

"No,"

"Ed Sheeran,"

Eren immediately scrambled in his seat to face Levi, "What?!" how did Eren not know this?!

"Ed Sheeran is in town, and I got us first row tickets," Levi said, very nonchalant.

"You're kidding," Levi nodded, "why was I not aware of this?!"

"It was a group effort,"

"What?!"

"Well, you know how you and Jean are doing that whole bet to see who can stay off social media the longest?" 

"Yeah," Eren said, rather suspicious.

"We didn't want you to see on there that he was coming," Levi explained, "and we were all very meticulous about not letting you find out any other way,"

"So we're going to go see Ed Sheeran?"

"Yup," 

"Levi, I think I'm in love with you," Eren said.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants,"

Eren laughed and bounced in his seat until they made it to the stadium where the concert was taking place. Then he grabbed Levi's hand and led them inside.

\----

"Oh my god," Eren said when they were making their way back to the car, "That was amazing!!!!" he yelled.

"Geez, Eren," Levi said, moving a step away from Eren, "we're outside, you don't have to yell anymore,"

"I'm sorry Levi," Eren said, but he wasn't really, the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, "that was just so incredible. It's like he was singing to my soul," Eren sighed, slipping into the car.

"Alright there lover boy," Levi said, taking his seat in the driver's seat, "if we happen to get out of this parking lot in the next 20 years you wanna catch a bite to eat?"

"Yes!" Eren said, everything making him excited, "I'm starving!"

"I'd be shocked if you weren't," Levi said, "you were jumping and sweating the entire time. And if you weren't, you were sobbing,"

Eren blushed, that must have not been pretty, "sorry,"

"Don't be, I expected it, I guess. I just didn't know you could fan girl so hard,"

Eren chuckled nervously, "I just really love Ed Sheeran,"

"I know," Levi said, "that's why I knew it would be worth bringing you,"

"Thank you," Eren looked down at his lap sheepishly.

"Consider it an early birthday present,"

"Does that mean I'm not getting an actual present?" Eren joked. But he was starting to brainstorm things to get Levi for his next birthday, even though it was only a month since his last birthday.

"I'm still getting you a new sweater,"

Eren smiled, "okay,"

It took about twenty minutes for them to actually get out of the massive parking lot, everyone trying to get out at once was hectic. And then another twenty minutes to find a decent restaurant that wasn't already closed. 

They ended up at a Mexican restaurant, one of Levi's favorites, and Eren just chatted away about how much he loved the concert. Levi just listened as he ate his tacos.

Eren more so inhaled his food, as hungry as he was he wasn't tasting it because of how fast he was chewing and then swallowing. He had so much to say.

"I almost cried when he sang Afire Love, I mean how could you not?!" he didn't even pause to let Levi answer. 

"And when he did Photograph and This! Gosh I had goosebumps,"

"Did you feel the chills when he sang Bloodstream?" he asked, this time pausing.

"Sure,"

"Do you even know which song that one was?"

"Was the one where you almost fainted because you said he totally looked at you? Even though his eyes were obviously closed," Levi teased.

Eren blushed and took a bite of his taco, "jerk," but he smiled when he heard Levi chuckle.

Eren stayed quiet for a while after that, mulling things over.

"Hey Levi," he asked when they were walking up to his apartment. Levi always insisted on picking him up and dropping him off at his door.

"What's up?"

"Do you even actually know any Ed Sheeran songs?"

"I know one," he paused, "Hmm, I don't know what it's called but I've heard it a couple times and I really like it,"

"How does it go?"

Levi paused again, seeming to try to recall the lyrics. He cleared his throat, "And you heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet. And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now. Kiss me like you wanna be loved," 

"Wow," Eren blushed.

"It's called wow?"

Eren chuckled, "no, I just didn't know you could sing like that, it was amazing,"

"Could I rival Ed?" Levi smirked.

"Probably," Eren answered honestly, Levi's voice was beautiful, smooth and velvety, Eren wanted to drown in it. He'd have to find another way to get Levi to sing.

"It's called Kiss Me," Eren said, "it's one of my favorites," 

As cheesy as it sounds, that song always makes Eren think of Levi. He wishes he could press his lips to Levi's neck. And his eyes, goddamn, Levi's eyes. If Eren wasn't drowning in his voice, Eren was suffocating in his eyes. He wants to lie down and have Levi hold him in his arms, or hold Levi, he doesn't care, just wants to be close to him.

Eren was in deep.

"It's a good song," Levi said, drawing Eren out of his thoughts, "maybe I'll go home and download it,"

"Why did you get tickets for us?"

"Because I know he's your favorite, duh," Levi said.

"But I mean like, you could've told me and I would have gotten the tickets and gone with Armin or Mikasa,"

"Did you not want to go with me?"

"No! No! That's not it, its just that I know you don't really listen to his music, I was just wondering why it was you that came with me," he looked down at his food.

"Well you go with me to see all those French movies. And you watch the ones on Netflix with me too," Levi shrugged.

Eren only nodded, having reached his door, "you wanna come inside?" maybe he and Levi could take a trip to France for Levi's birthday.

"Nah, I should be headed home," he turned, "bye Eren,"

"Bye Levi," Eren said, opening his door, "thank you," he looked in Levi's direction. He saw he had stopped walking and was looking down, "Levi?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Levi looked back at him over his shoulder, Eren could see just the faintest blush, "thanks for the date, Eren," and he left.

Eren was blushing hard when he finally got into his apartment. So it was a date.

His phone buzzed, a message from Levi:  
Do you want to do this again sometime?

Eren smiled, he probably wasn't even at his car yet. He replied: The Ed Sheeran concert or the date? 

New message: Levi <3  
Whichever one gets you to say yes.

Eren smiled wide, and replied back with one word: Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
